An Unexpected Development
by Azusena
Summary: After Hermione reveals her feelings to Harry he decides that they should spend some time apart. Had he just ,made the biggest mistake of his life?


**A/N: Well hope you guys like this please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully I will be able to update this soon.**

She gave Ron one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before mumbling, "Good-bye," She then turned and looked at me. It was amazing how much we had changed. The bossy know-it-all I had met on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago was now the beautiful young woman now standing in front of me.

I suddenly noticed tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't cry," I murmured, tilting her chin up and wiping away those tears, "We'll see each other in a couple weeks."

She smiled a sad smile, but a smile none the less, and looked down at her feet. Then she almost caused me to fall over when she launched herself into my arms. I didn't hesitate to hug her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and returning the hug with almost as much vigor as her. After a few minutes, she loosened her hold and I set her back on the ground, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered, then turned and started to walk away. But suddenly she stopped, quickly turned, and ran back to me.

"Harry, I have to tell you something."

I started to reply that she could tell me anything, but stopped when she said, "Please don't say anything I want to get this out."

I looked at her with confusion trying to read the expression on her face. She seemed to contemplate something before she began to speak while I found myself lost into her big brown eyes.

"Harry you know we've been through a lot together, and I know you always wondered why I stuck with you…" she paused, "how I could when you were always in so much danger…"

I nodded. I had always thought that she felt she had to because that was just who she was.

"I…I love you Harry."

I felt like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on me. I looked at her and wondered if it was all a joke. Hermione, in love with me? She looked down and I knew she was serious.

"Listen Hermione," I finally said, "I love you. too, but not in the way that I think you love me." I looked down not sure what else to say. I could hear sob choke out from her throat, and I knew that if I looked up I would see the tears flowing down her cheeks again. I didn't really want to put my arms around her because I though it would give her the wrong idea or make the situation even worse, so I just stood there, waiting for her to say something.

"I…" she shook her had as she tried to say something. "I didn't really expect you to say anything different than that Harry, its ok. I just hope we can still be friends."

I frowned as I kept my gaze away from her. "I think maybe we should stay away from each other for a little while Hermione," I said uncomfortably, I really didn't feel at ease around her anymore, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

When finally got the courage to look at her, I was pained by the expression on her face, I just had to walk away. I was a few feet from her I heard her yell, "STOP!"

I tuned around quickly and watched her run up to where I was, "Look Hermione..." I started, but she interrupted me.

"You're probably right Harry," she said as another sob came from her throat. People were watching us now and I felt the need to just run away, but I stuck my ground. If I could defeat Voldemort I sure as hell could listen to what my best friend had to say.

"I… I'm leaving," she finally said. "You won't have to worry about me bothering you ever again."

"No Hermione, don't…" I was cut off as she kissed me soundly and gently, demonstrating the complete opposite of the anger she was showing. The kiss felt so good that I didn't respond right away, in the midst of it I decided that this was so right. I realized my mistake… I did love Hermione.

I broke away from her and started to say something, but she wasn't looking, and she wasn't listening. She pulled away from me and let out a quiet sob, I reached out to her, but she stepped back quickly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and then with a loud crack she was gone.

Instantly a flood of emotions hit me. What had I done?


End file.
